¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en guerra!
by Vale7
Summary: Es corta, y no muy originial, pero asi me imagino yo lo que sintió hermione en aquel momento.¡Ahora o nunca!


Esto será breve…. La inspiración llegó a mí y tuve que escribirlo, aunque no sea muy original xD

* * *

_**-"¡Luego has de volver! " **_

Ginny ya iba a mitad de escalera, de seguro no volvería pronto… ¡Pobre Harry!

_**-"¡Espera un momento! ¡Se nos olvidaba alguien!" **_

¡Ron!… siempre preocupado de los demás. Pero a …

_**-"¿Quién?" **_

_**-"**_**Los elfos domésticos. Tienen que estar todos en la cocina, ¿no?" **

Era de imaginarlo, seguramente querría usarlos para pelear. Como si fueran unas máquinas, sin sentimientos…

_**-"¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ir a buscarlos para que luchen de nuestro lado?" **_

No sabía si la intención de Harry con la pregunta era para apoyar la causa ¿O acaso la insistencia de Hermione con el P.E.D.D.O había servido de algo? Por lo menos haber influido en Harry no estaría mal.

_**-"No, no es eso" **_Ron se puso serio. Increíble.

_**-"Pero deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo; no queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby, ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros"**_

Eso si no se lo veía venir ¡Los elfos! Ni siquiera ella se había acordado. Pero lo que le sorprendía no era que ella misma hubiera olvidado a los indefensos elfos, lo increíble era que fuera Ron quien los había recordado.

Ron, siempre preocupándose de los demás, él era sin duda la persona más importante para ella, junto a Harry, claro… No, no podía seguir engañándose, ya lo tenía asumido, y desde hace tiempo que lo sentía, ella amaba a Ron ¿Cómo había tenido que llegar a esa instancia para decidir reaccionar? ¿Por qué no le había dicho cuánto lo amaba? Que lo amaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Cada movimiento que Ron había hecho en sus últimos siete años, estaba registrado dentro de su memoria. Como si fuera ayer el día en el que había visto a ese pequeño y adorable pelirrojo, con su ratita, sus "hechizos" y su mancha en la nariz. Y hoy, ya era un hombre, el hombre que amaba, con su aun pelirrojo cabello, su madurez y con aún su mancha en la nariz… y mancha en toda la cara y cada parte visible de su cuerpo. Es verdad, estaban en medio de una guerra ¿Y qué? Sonaba egoísta, pero no había cómo arrepentirse.

"_**En ese instante se oyó un fuerte estrépito: Hermione había soltado los colmillos de basilisco que llevaba en los brazos "**_

Sus brazos cayeron junto a su cuerpo y todos los colmillos que llevaba en ellos, volaron lejos de su camino.

"_**Corrió hacia Ron…"**_

Correr era poco, prácticamente iba a la velocidad del sonido, o la luz, en ese momento la inteligencia le fallaba y no recordaba cuál era el más rápido.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de lo que podía pasar, pasar a Ron. Necesitaba, por lo menos, besarlo, y así podría, sin ser pesimistas, morir feliz. Hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba y saber si es que el sentía lo mismo. No temía morir sin haberlo besado, después de todo, solo moriría y ya, sin dolor. Pero si era Ron a quién le pasara algo, si él llegara a morir, ella viviría triste, por toda su vida, porque nadie podría reemplazar a su Ron. Y después de una triste y dolorosa vida, moriría igual, triste y dolorosamente, sin Ron.

"…_**se le echó al cuello…"**_

La cobardía la invadió apenas sintió el contacto con Ron, pero no retrocedió, lo abrazó firmemente por el cuello, tan fuerte que podría haberlo matado ella misma. Y en un milisegundo, mil y un pensamientos vinieron a su mente.

¿Y si no me quiere? Ella siempre había sabido que Ron la quería como algo más que a una amiga… pero aún así, no sabía cómo la quería. Tal vez sólo la veía como a una hermana, como ella a Harry.

Miró fijamente a Ron, dentro del mismo milisegundo y sus hermosos y azules ojos, inundaron su interior. Sentía que estallaría, como si intentaran meter toda el agua del mar, dentro de un pequeño frasco. Era feliz, pero mientras más alto estés, más dura es la caída. ¿Podría el derrumbar su mundo, corriendo la cara o haciendo un escándalo en medio de la guerra?

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron tanto, que parecía que se le saldrían. Estaba tan cerca de él, que podía escuchar y sentir su agitada respiración. Aun había tiempo de correr discretamente la cara y darle un beso en la mejilla, o si lograba contenerse, un simple abrazo. Y cuando lo hiciera gritaría "¡OLE!" y así todos reirían. Pero bajó su vista y se concentró en la numerosa cantidad de pecas que Ron tenía ¡Cómo le gustaría que cada una de esas pequitas fueran de su propiedad! Se imaginó a ella misma, un día de esos contando una a una sus pecas, las cuales nunca había tenido el privilegio de observarlas tan de cerca. Estaba muy cerca, tanto que la larga nariz de él tocó la suya y en un último instante, bajó la mirada hasta los labios de Ron. Ya no había vuelta atrás, definitivamente, Ron ya se abría dado cuenta ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado a correr hacia Ron? Le parecieron horas, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, a pesar del miedo, se arriesgaría.

"…_**y le plantó un beso en la boca"**_

Sus labios se tocaron y el cálido aliento de Ron se mescló con el suyo. Se sintió estúpida, e imaginó las posibles reacciones de Ron. Ya había cerrado sus ojos y no podía ver, la probablemente, grotesca cara que ron estaría haciendo.

"_**El chico soltó también los colmillos y la escoba y le devolvió el beso con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo."**_

Se asustó al oír el golpe de los colmillos y la escoba contra el piso, iba a separarse, con las lágrimas amenazando con empezar a salir, pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la elevaron en el aire. Una especie de cosquillas/escalofríos recorrió su espalda. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, Ron respondió, por fin, al beso. Movió lenta y suavemente sus labios y ella disfrutó cada segundo. El alma le salió por la boca cuando la abrió para dar espacio a la lengua de Ron, que entró gustosa y comenzó a recorrer cada lugar de la boca de Hermione.

_**-" ¿Os parece que es el momento más oportuno?"**_

"osaesequesemonto" Pudo distinguir, pero no entendió nada de nada, ya que solo podía oír música, como si un fénix cantara en su interior. Ron la abrazó más fuerte y ella también a él (¿Y no murió asfixiado?).

_**-"…¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en guerra!**_

Sus lenguas envueltas en una desesperada lucha tuvieron que separarse, no por la insistencia de Harry, si no porque el aire les hacía falta.

"_**Ambos se separaron un poco, pero siguieron abrazados."**_

No se soltaron, pero Hermione volvió a sentir suelo bajo sus pies. Las orejas, no solo las orejas, la cara entera de Ron, estaban casi más roja que su cabello, y como si le hubieran dado un golpe con un enorme libro de historia, pero aún así, no debía de superar la de ella.

-" _**Ya lo sé, colega. Precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca, ¿no?"**_

Sutil manera de decir "Me importa un carajo", Ron, pero es mentira. Debería haber dicho "O ahora o en un rato" ¿No? Después de todo, ella no permitiría que nada le pasara. Estaba segura que tendría que dar una explicación al suceso que acababa de pasar, pero por ahora, como decía Harry, y con mucha razón, "Estamos en guerra".

* * *

taaa raa ! Un review… no me haría mal *-*


End file.
